thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Mikhailgrad, Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska (1983: Doomsday)
The Mikhailgrad (Russian: Михаилград) is a major Soviet industrial city located in eastern Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska (1983: Doomsday) in Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union, fifty-four miles from the border with Canada (1983: Doomsday) and sixty-two miles from the border with the United States of America (1983: Doomsday). Mikhailgrad is the largest city and governmental seat of the Mikhailgrad-Bozhone Oblast, Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska (1983: Doomsday) and the fourth-largest city in the Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska. The city's name derives from Mikhail I Lermontov, recognized as the second Tsar of Alaska, although he was the first man to use the title of Tsar (his predecessor, Feodor I, received the title posthumously). The city is the chief financial, economic and cultural center of eastern Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska and the Siberian Far East, and features one of the most ethnically diverse communities in the country, with large English, French and Lakota-speaking minorities within the city. Mikhailgrad has a population of about seven million, and is at the center of the Mikhailgrad Metropolitan Region, Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska (1983: Doomsday), home to over 26 million people as of estimates based around the 2051 census, making it the largest city in eastern Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska and one of the largest in the USSR. A longtime mining hub in the Alaskan Shield, as well as one of the primary manufacturing centers of the country, Mikhailgrad has a traditionally blue-collar culture that has lent to the saying: "Built Mikhailgrad tough" (Построивший Жесткий Михаилград/Postroibshiy Zhestkiy Mikhailgrad). Mikhailgrad is also home to the University of Mikhailgrad, considered one of the best public research universities in the world and the USSR. Mikhailgrad grew to one of the major industrial cities in the Soviet Far East during the Soviet industrialization of the 1930s, when USSR became the second largest economy, as well the second largest industrialized country in the world at that time. When Nazi Germany invaded the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union (1983: Doomsday) during Operation Barbarossa at 22 June 1941, more than 25 million people fled from the western parts of the Soviet Union to the Ural mountains, there the large heavy industry areas were now located. Mikhailgrad was one of the cities many people moved to, and during 1941-43, Mikhailgrad grew to one of the largest Soviet cities in the Soviet Far East with over one million people in 1944, as well one of the most important industrial cities in the Soviet Union during World War II. During the Cold War, when the United States of America (1983: Doomsday) and USSR became the two dominated world superpowers, Mikhailgrad became one important port and home to a Soviet naval submarine bastion located in the city. From 1945 to 1975, Mikhailgrad's population grew from one million to over four million people by 1970, and over ten million people in Mikhail Metropolitian Region. During the Doomsday, Mikhailgrad was one of few very large Soviet cities to survive, and it became the largest city in Socialist Siberia until the large cities in western USSR were rebuilt to their former glory. Category:Cities in the Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union Category:Cities in the Alaskan Soviet Socialist Republic of Alaska, Union of Sovereign Soviet Siberian Socialist Republics of the Soviet Union